Eddie Riggs
Eddie Riggs '''is the main character of the ''Brutal Legend ''video game. He is the leader of the Ironheade Faction. In the Heroes Coalition, he is a veteran hero and a former member of the first generation Dimensional Heroes. He recently returned to the Coalition. '''Appearance Eddie is a large man with a black shoulder-length hair, sideburns and a goatee, and has brown eyes. He is wearing a black vest over a black t-shirt, black baggy pants and black & white sneakers. He also wears two arms ballers with left baller had some spike designs. Personality Eddie is proclaimed as the "greatest roadie of all time", and supports that fact throughout the game. Eddie's personality can be immature at times, and he is almost always sarcastic and snarky. However, he also knows when it's time to be serious, and is an efficient and capable leader of men. He also knows that, as a roadie, his place isn't in the leadership of an army - a fact proven upon his initial meeting with Lars Halford. Eddie is also friendly and a good advisor, when people (Lita, Kage, and the Headbangers) have doubts of what they can do, Eddie supports them and helps them realize how strong and powerful they really are. Eddie also has a strong sense of justice in him when someone is being attacked or discriminated, like when Doviculus killed both Lars and Ophelia, Eddie would stop at nothing to defeat him and avenge his friends. When it comes to Ophelia, Eddie can't help but feel strongly about her. He was partly jealous of Lars when Ophelia acknowledges him instead of Eddie, but he doesn't let it change the way he thinks of his friends. Even when Ophelia was taken in by the Drowning Doom, Eddie still loved her, and he was willing to do whatever it took to save her. Abilities He is also a skilled guitarist, able to perfectly read tabulature and shred with Clementine surprisingly well. He can use the Separator almost perfectly, even though he admits that he'd never touched an axe before. This may be the influence of having a warrior father and a demon mother, who also wielded the axe. Eddie is also very strong. As he was assembling the Druid Plow he lifted its body and frame with ease. He's also shown carrying large amp towers for the Roadies to carry when gearing up to assault Lionwhyte's stronghold. Trivia * Eddie Riggs is named after Eddie the Head (the mascot of Iron Maiden), and Derek Riggs (the artist who created the mascot). * Eddie is voiced by and modelled after actor and musician Jack Black. His original appearance was a bulkier version of Motörhead front-man Lemmy Kilmister, with the only hold-overs being Eddie's stage pass and cigarettes. * Eddie's favorite book is Call of the Wild by Jack London. * In the Heroes Coalition stories, Eddie is among the heroes whom was present during Rainbow Dash's birth. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Demon Category:Musicians Category:Unknown Status